The Koopa League
by Coooool123
Summary: It was a rescue mission that at first appeared to be like any other. Of course, they never expected Bowser to go so far out in his plans. But he's not the only one who's got something up his sleeves, especially with villains of the Pokémon world banding together for something unprecedented! A new region, swapped dimensions, and chaos abound! Expect a LOT of cameos from both games!
1. Prologue The First

**Welcome to another project that will probably take us forever to finish!**

**Yeah, you notice that? Yes! I said US! This is a collab project between myself and a deviantart member who goes by the alias of VonGreedo! Every odd chapter, including this one, will be written by him, and every even chapter will be written by yours truly! I hope you enjoy this as much as we've enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

The Gabite's eyes narrowed. Hurtling end over end towards it was a yellow-and-black spherical object. It had seen many of these over the years it had spent in this cave. They were always being tossed at Pokémon by humans. Then those Pokémon never returned to the cave. The Gabite never understood why, but it was sure it was not a good reason.

With a flip of one clawed fin, it slapped the ball away from itself. The device fell, now useless, to the ground. Within seconds, it disappeared, just like all the others that had failed to capture the Gabite's Pokémon brethren. The Gabite idly wondered why that was, but did not spend too much time thinking on it. After all, there was another Pokémon rushing him right now.

The Sceptile came at the Gabite with claws extended, swiping hard and fast. Faster than the Gabite could react, in fact. Sceptiles were notorious for their speed, and this one was no different. The blow connected, but was once again not enough to seriously injure the Gabite. It took a measure of pride at how well it was faring against this opponent.

"Good job, Gex," came a voice.

Looking up, the Gabite recognized where the yellow-and-black ball had come from. There was the Sceptile's human. The human seemed to favour the colour blue. It was coated in garments of blue all over its body. Even its hair on its head was a light shade of blue, somehow.

The Gabite knew what this trainer wanted; another trophy. Yet another creature to store in its menagerie of indentured servants.

Well, not this time.

Light pooled at each of the Gabite's foreclaws as it channeled the power of its kin. The power of its special Pokémon type.

The power of Dragon.

Lashing out at the Sceptile, it scored a hit along its long, leafy tail. The Sceptile lightly flinched, but seemed unconcerned overall. The Gabite realized that this Sceptile was a veteran of many battles. More than any Pokémon in this cave.

That's when it hit him.

Well, when they hit him.

At once, it realized that in order to become so strong, this Sceptile had done what no wild Pokémon he knew had. It had bonded with the human that it accepted as its Trainer. As a result of that bond, the Sceptile had reached heights of power that the Gabite could not truly fathom.

Also, another yellow-and-black ball hit it square in the head.

Human technology did its thing; somehow changing the Gabite's form into energy and sucking it into the ball. The Gabite, aware of what was happening, started to struggle as best it could. Then… it stopped struggling.

If this human has forged such a strong bond with that Sceptile, it mused, then perhaps I can become stronger, too.

Content that its lot in life may have improved for this turn of events, it calmly went to  
sleep. It began to dream about life as a part of something more.

Part of a team.

* * *

**Man I'm getting goosebumps. So awesome. I'm posting my chapter right after, so stay tuned!**


	2. Prologue The Second

**And now for MY chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**XXX**

"Ugh... I can't-a believe Bowser kidnapped the Princess AGAIN," Luigi moaned, kicking a Koopa through a few Goombas, who ran off from the pain. Mario stood on a pipe, shielding his eyes from the sun, as he looked over Sparkling Waters. "When is he-a gonna give-a up?"

"Probably never, but hey, it's-a not like we-a haven't done-a this before," Mario hopped down from the pipe and continued to run ahead. "It's our-a responsibility to protect the princess!"

"You just want-a the cake," Luigi grumbled under his breath, narrowly dodging a Piranha plant that had come up for a snack.

The older twin chose to ignore this statement. "You know-a, without-a Bowser, things would be pretty uneventful around-a here."

"I'd-a enjoy it. I could spend-a more time with-a Daisy."

"If by spend-a time you mean stand in place and-a stammer, then sure, why-a not."

"Oh shut-a up." Luigi grabbed a fire flower from a question block and began to torch some Cheep Cheeps. "But seriously, sometimes I-a wish we could-a just get rid of him. Princess or not, he causes trouble, and that's-a that."

Mario shrugged. "Bowser is-a more complicated than-a we realize."

Luigi froze in place as Mario continued to make his way towards the flag, and the fortress where they could rest and recover their energy. "Don't-a tell me you're-a sympathizing with-a that monster!"

"Oh come-a on. We-a invite him for-a racing, golfing, soccer, tennis, and-a baseball, we've-a had adventures together to save-a the world, he's even saved-a my life, and you still think he's-a just a monster?"

"Well-a then, you tell me why he-a continues to take Princess-a Peach once a month, at-a least! You tell-a me why he tries to get-a world domination all-a the time! And if he-a saves your life, it's only because he's wants to destroy-a you himself!"

By this time, they had reached the Goal Pole, and were now focused solely on their argument. Mario kept his back to Luigi, only glancing back slightly so that he could see his younger brother's face.

"I'm not-a special, Luigi," The red hero kept his face stoic and his voice calm. "People call-a me Super, but there are probably thousands of-a people who could do what we do, and do it better, too! Maybe some of those-a people would try to-a eliminate Bowser once and-a for all. Maybe some of those-a people think that I'm-a just a big joke. Maybe some of those-a people are right." Mario turned his gaze back to the fortress that lay a mere twenty feet away. "But I know that, to-a me, what I-a do is what I-a do. I go on-a adventures, I beat-a the Koopa King, I save-a the princess, we have-a some cake. And I'm-a ok with that." Mario paused to let that sink in to his brother's mind. "If-a Bowser wasn't-a here, who'd-a care for his kids? We don't-a know what goes on behind-a closed doors, Luigi. We only know what-a we see."

"We've-a seen Bowser be evil," the green hero argued, "We've-a seen him try to destroy things that are-a good, we've seen-a him be greedy and-a selfish-"

"We've-a seen him fight against evil," Mario countered, "We've-a seen him protect. And we've-a seen him love. But what we-a haven't seen," Mario touched the Goal Pole as he said these words, automatically lowering the flag, "Is what he-a goes through in-a his heart."

Luigi rolled his eyes and rushed after Mario as the older twin darted into the fortress to continue on.

"Fine-a, whatever," he shouted in frustration, "But could-a he at least take her-a somewhere closer?!"


End file.
